ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Casca
How Casca joined the Tourney Born into poverty and sold during her childhood, she is saved from an abusive life by Griffith. She joins his mercenary unit, the Band of the Hawk, as its lone female member. She becomes a skillful swordswoman and leads her own command within the unit. When Griffith coerces Guts to join, she feels her position as the second most capable within the group is threatened and immediately antagonizes him. Before the second Tourney, Casca struggles to keep the Band of the Hawk together. On her way to the Second Tourney, she found herself surrounded by Mujahideen rebels. Outnumbered, she and the Band of the Hawk felt their last living deed would be to extinguish as many of these warriors before succumbing to death. But, it was all a test from the Mujahideen commander, Kamran Shah. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Casca kneels preparing to raw her sword. After the announcer calls her name Quickly draws her sword, and does a slash, then two kicks then thrusts her sword as the camera zooms saying "It's not my fault. It's not like I asked to be a woman." Special Moves Repeating Crossbow (Neutral) Casca pulls out a crossbow and shoots forward. B can be held for more arrows to be shot until 30 arrows are used, in which case she needs to reload. Close-Quarters Combat (Side) Casca does a spin kick, then if she hits, jumps onto an enemy, flips him/her to the ground, then stabs the helpless enemy. Hawk Soaring Slash (Up) Casca jumps doing an upwaqrd slash and a knee kick. Womanly Pierce (Down) Casca runs forward while swinging her sword in a criss-cross manner. Hawk Charge (Hyper Smash) Four soldiers generate behind her and she commands them to charge in a straight line in front of her hitting the opponent rapidly. Rage of a Woman (Final Smash) Casca roars and swings her sword down. If she hits, she follows by doing 7 sword slashes on the opponent, kicks his/her face, then mounts him/her and stabs her sword into the heart, giving an x-ray, a distorted Star KO cry, and a life taken from the stock. Victory Animations #Casca runs her left hand on her sword saying "I will carve my destiny on my own! With my sword!" #Casca does two jumping kicks and positions her sword right saying "I have picked the sword myself! I can't lose!" #Casca kicks outward three times, then does a dashing sword swing saying "I told you not to look down on me!" On-Screen Appearance Jumps off her horse at her point and takes out her sword saying "I feel much more comfortable swinging a sword around." Trivia *Casca's rival is a Mujahideen commander educated at Oxford and later assisted James Bond, Kamran Shah. *Casca shares her English voice actress with Ling Xiaoyu, Wheelie Scooter, Annie Stoakes, Chris and Guila. *Casca shares her Japanese voice actress with Pvt. Patty. *Casca shares her French voice actress with Doronjo. *Casca shares her German voice actress with Sabrina Spellman, General Stacie, Q-Bee, Hayley Smith, Super Megan, Sacagawea, Delaney, Evie, Marceline and Flare Corona. *Casca shares her Arabic voice actress with Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Rose, Luxray, Pidgeot, Heracross, Sawk, Shadow, Jeane, Iris, Anya Amasova, Narancia Ghirga, Laura Matsuda, Ramlethal Valentine, Diego Marquez, Astro Boy, Veronica Liones, Nagisa Shiota, Lunamaria Hawke (in all her Mobile Suits), Talonflame, Sarada Uchiha, Obito Uchiha and Meliodas. *Casca shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Erza Scarlet, Master Chloe, Tao Ren, S. Beauty, Fizz X3, Clementine, Mallow, Joshu Kasei, Lilynette Gingerback, Corrin B, Celebu, Mirajane Strauss, Riannon, Ochako Uraraka, Rangiku Matsumoto, Flare Corona, Sherry Blendy, Cirucci Sanderwicci and Mashiro Kuna. Category:Berserk characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes